ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Poppy Cat Movie: Poppy's Big Extraordinary Adventure
The Poppy Cat Movie: Poppy's Big Extraordinary Adventure is a 2021 American/British family animated feature film produced by Walt Disney Pictures, based on the books by Lara Jones and it stars Haley "Cake" Charles, Katie Leigh, Alicyn Packard, Donald King, Stephanie Darcy, Danny Katiana and Teresa Gallagher. It was narrated by Cindy Robinson (aka Gigi Sarroino). It was about to be released in theaters, Disney Digital 3D and IMAX 3D. Featuring songs performed by Joanie Bartels. Summary A young neckerchief-wearing kitten named Poppy and her friends, Alma the bunny, Zuzu the puppy, Mo the mouse and Owl, (except Egbert, a villainous badger who wears different costumes) go on a big adventure anywhere to different locations by every vehicle they need that matches her neckerchief to find Alma's little brother, Chester, who is lost and in trouble. Cast * Cindy Robinson as Lara * Cake Charles as Poppy Cat and Ellie * Alicyn Packard as Alma * Katie Leigh as Zuzu * Donald King as Owl * Stephanie Darcy as Mo * Teresa Gallagher as Egbert and Gilda * Danny Katiana as Rocket Cat * Kodi Smit-McPhee as Ravi * Carlos Alazraqui as Big Cat * Lara Jill Miller as Mother Bumblebird * Nancy Cartwright as Chester Soundtrack The score was composed by Michael Giacchino and all songs performed by Joanie Bartels, except where noted *. # "The Poppy Cat Theme Tune"* – Music by Oliver Davis # "The Locomotion" # "Happy Feet" # "Happy Dancing"* – Performed by Cake Charles # "Splish Splash" # "My Favorite Keys"* – Performed by Alicyn Packard & Stephanie Darcy # "Animal Crackers In My Soup" # "Sillie Pie" # "Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear"* – Performed by Alicyn Packard, Katie Leigh, Donald King, Stephanie Darcy & Kodi Smit-McPhee # "The Martian Hop" # "Swinging on a Star" # "On the Road to Where We're Going" # "Limbo Rock" # "Poppy Cat's Anthem"* – Performed by Cake Charles, Katie Leigh, Alicyn Packard, Donald King, Stephanie Darcy & Nancy Cartwright # "Barefootin'" # "Put on a Happy Face" (end title) # "Somewhere Over the Rainbow" (end title) Trivia * This movie is to be rated PG-13. * Poppy and Alma play their recorders on Joanie Bartels' hit single "Somewhere Over the Rainbow" during the end credits. * Teresa Gallagher voiced Egbert and Gilda in both versions: UK and US. Category:Films Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Traditional animated Category:Traditional animation Category:Animated Films Category:Films about animals Category:Films about cats Category:Films about kittens Category:Films based on books Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Films based on cartoons Category:Disney films Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Films about birds Category:Films about mice Category:Mice Category:Films about missing people Category:Shari Lewis Company films Category:Hybrids Category:Hybrid films Category:Animation Category:American films Category:British films Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures films Category:Walt Disney Studios Category:Disney Category:Feature film Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Shari Lewis Company Category:Movies Category:Disney Movies Category:American animated films Category:Cats Category:Rabbits Category:Films about Dogs Category:Dogs Category:Birds Category:British animated films Category:English-language films